Battles in the Night
by goodworthfightingfor31
Summary: My version of how the Dragon Riders: Race to the Edge episode "Midnight Scrum" should have gone. Rated T for mild violence and suggestive material.


The lanterns from the celebration glowed, scattering pools of color along the streets of Berk. Astrid paused in her walk home at the sight of Hiccup leaning against the wall of one of the houses, staring into space, face pensive.

"Everything okay?" she said as she walked up.

Hiccup watched the crowds dwindling as everyone went home for the night. "I thought for sure Viggo would try to capture me tonight," he gestured to the crowds, "It's the perfect opportunity; but everyone I came across was always discussing something else."

Astrid sighed and laid her hand on his shoulder. "You need to tell your father about the bounty."

Hiccup shook his head. "No."

"Hiccup, he could help—"

He turned to face her. "And give him more problems to worry about than our people starving because _I_ gave away all of Berk's gold?" He shook his head and faced away. "I can handle this myself."

Astrid sighed, seeing there was no more she could do. She tugged him away from the wall. "Walk me home, then?"

Hiccup smiled, wrapping his arm around her as they walked. "Always, Milady."

They followed the crowds as they walked down the streets, comfortable in each other's company, listening to the happy cacophony of the people as they gradually retreated into their homes.

A sharp pain stung Hiccup's neck.

"Ah!" he cried.

"You okay?" Astrid asked.

He put his hand to the back of his neck and pulled out a dart. "What the-?"

Panic fired through Astrid's limbs as Hiccup's eyes rolled back and his arm slipped from around her. She tried to hold him up.

"Hicc—"

Blinding pain shot through her head as everything went black.

Hiccup shook his head as consciousness returned. He moved to touch his neck, but he couldn't move his hands. Snapping to alert, he tugged, and found his hands bound behind him, rope scratching, digging into his wrists. The chair he was bound to poked his back. He tried moving his feet, but they were bound to the chair as well.

"Oh gods," he murmured.

A malicious chuckle sounded. Hiccup snapped his head up. His eyes widened.

"Savage."

The gangrel Viking rose from his chair in the corner and walked up to him, his rotted smile leering.

"Not so strong without your dragon, now are you?"

Hiccup struggled against his bonds. "My father will hear of this. He'll give you anythi—" He cried out as Savage struck him across the head, white pain streaking across his vision.

Savage grabbed his chin and forced him to look into his face. "Stoick the Vast has nothing that I want." His eyes glittered. "But _you_ do." He released Hiccup's chin, shoving him away. The chair rocked on its feet. "Where is it?"

Hiccup shook his head. "Where's what?"

Savage struck him again. "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about."

Hiccup grit his teeth as his head throbbed. "Savage, I don't—"

He groaned as Savage punched him in the gut, then across the face again. The metallic taste of blood touched his tongue.

Savage placed one hand on the chair's shoulder and grabbed Hiccup's face with the other. "You may not be squawking now, but you will be." He shoved him away again. "Trygg!"

The door opened and another Viking stepped inside, big, burly. Savage nodded towards Hiccup. "Take him down below."

Astrid groaned. Her head throbbed. She opened her eyes to the salt-water weathered boards of a ship's hull. She looked around and saw the familiar patinaed metal of a dragon-proof cell door before her. Metal clanked as she moved to sit up. Looking down, she saw that her wrists were shackled, their chains snaking to the floor.

She sat up. Hiccup was nowhere to be found. She quickly scanned the rest of the cell. Nothing. A muffled cry came from above; muffled voices, then another cry, then nothing.

"Hiccup?" she whispered.

Heavy bootsteps sounded across the floor above, then faded.

Astrid turned as the trap door to the decks creaked open. Her eyes caught colors as a body was thrown down the stairs, clunking clatter as it hit the stairs and crashing to a stop at the base.

Astrid's heart shot into her throat at the sight of russet red hair, a peg leg, and a groan of pain.

"Hiccup!" She scrambled to her feet, attempted to walk towards the cell door, but was stopped as her chains kept her in place.

A burly Viking walked down the stairs, his footsteps heavy. He grabbed Hiccup by the scruff of his tunic and dragged him to the cell.

"What have you done to him?" Astrid demanded.

The Viking ignored her. In one swift movement he had chained Hiccup to the floor, one around his right ankle, the other around his left leg, just below the knee. The Viking shut the cell door behind him, locked it, and disappeared above deck.

Hiccup grunted in pain, curling into himself.

Astrid got onto her hands and knees and crawled as close to Hiccup as she could get. She laid her hands on his shoulders, gently turned him towards her. Her breath caught.

Blood peppered the corner of his mouth. Red bruises started to form on his temples.

Tears pricked her eyes. "What happened? What's going on?"

"Savage," Hiccup replied, "He's trying to get his hands on the bounty…" he curled into her and clutched her tunic. "I don't know what he wants." His voice shook.

Astrid embraced him, swallowing the tightness in her throat as angry tears slid down her cheeks. "We'll find a way out. I promise."

Days passed. The only marker for time the brightening and fading of sunlight through the cracks in the floor above.

Savage kept his word. At all hours he would separate them, taking Hiccup up to his quarters and beat him until Hiccup collapsed, leaving Astrid to cry out for him, forcing her to listen to his pain. When he gained nothing from him, he took Astrid and interrogated her, but with a lighter touch, speaking close to her ear, brushing his hands against her _just_ enough to disarm her. Despite this, Astrid remained resolute. Savage hadn't taken into account the fact that Astrid would physically fight back, and that she was stronger than he had given her credit for, striking always when he thought he'd won. Frustrated by his failure, he sent her back to the cell.

Astrid and Hiccup comforted each other as best they could, but with never knowing when Savage would come for them next, fear kept them always on the alert. They took turns keeping watch, but Astrid kept it most often because Savage was determined to get whatever information he thought they had from Hiccup, regardless of how hard he beat him.

One night while keeping watch, Astrid rubbed her shoulders, tried to shake Savage's most recent "interrogation" from her mind. She shivered at the recollection of his hand running down her arm, her hands clasped tight behind her, Savage's foul voice brushing her ear, his throaty laugh.

Thank Thor he'd never gotten further than that; she always managed to kick him then, or spit in his face, bite him, whatever means of defense would be most useful at the time. But still…he could overpower her. She looked over at Hiccup, asleep, his back curved, his breathing even, arms wrapped around himself for safety.

She swallowed. Each time Savage threw him back, he was more beaten and bruised than before. His lust-filled tactics may not have worked on her, no matter how hard he tried, but did he know?

Did he know that forcing her to listen to him being beaten made her consider giving in? Did he know that the fastest way to get her to cooperate was through Hiccup?

Did he know that each time she tended to him after a beating, her strength of will dissipated a hairsbreadth more?

Hiccup could only be beaten for so long before he passed out, before irreparable damage was done. Was she closer to cracking than she thought? She knew Hiccup could only take so much, despite his inner strength, but how much could _she_ take?

A thought came unbidden. _Would Hiccup have to die before she caved in?_

"No," she whispered to the dark, "_I _would rather die than cave to Savage's demands."

_But what if Hiccup's life is the cost?_

Her answering thoughts were dashed to pieces at the heavy clank of the cell door opening. Hiccup's chains rattled as he startled awake.

Savage and his henchman Trygg stepped inside. Fear set her nerves afire.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Hiccup scrambled away, the shackle chains rustling on the ship floor. Savage stepped on the chain and punched him in the temple. Hiccup grunted as he hit the floor.

"YOU CURS!" Astrid screamed. she moved to reach Hiccup, but Trygg grabbed her wrist shackle chains from behind and yanked her to her knees. She cried out at the pain. "I'll send you _both_ to Helhei—" her threat was cut off as Trygg tied a gag around her mouth.

Savage picked Hiccup up and punched him across the face. "Where's the Dragon Eye?" he demanded.

Hiccup moaned and spat blood. "I don't have it," he rasped.

Savage threw him to the floor. Hiccup choked and gasped as all his breath left him. Savage hit him again.

"Where's the Dragon Eye?"

"I don't have it!" Hiccup begged.

Savage growled. "Not good enough, Stoick's Son." He beat Hiccup across the head and chest, blow after blow after blow.

Hiccup held up his arms in defense. "I don't have it!" he cried, "Stop! Please!"

Savage kicked him; he curled into himself, choking on air.

"He doesn't have it!" Astrid yelled through the gag, hot tears streaming down her face.

Savage turned on her, snarling, whipped his dagger from its sheath and cut the rag from her mouth. She flinched as the point cut her face.

Savage leered inches from her. "All Dragon Riders know where the Dragon Eye is, where it's kept." He held the knife point to her throat. "Don't lie to me."

"We don't have it because it was destroyed," Astrid said, looking him in the eye, "Honest!"

Savage removed the knife from her throat. "Destroyed, eh?"

Astrid nodded.

Savage looked Astrid in the eye. "Too bad I don't believe you." He nodded to Trygg. "Get it out of him!"

Astrid screamed as Trygg left her, walked to Hiccup, picked him off the floor and beat him hard. She sobbed as Hiccup's cries became fainter, farther.

Savage laughed. "Maybe now you'll listen to reason. Drop him, Trygg; he won't tell us anymore tonight."

Astrid choked on a sob as Hiccup hit the floor, deadweight. Blood spilled from his nose, slid down his temples.

Savage and Trygg left the cell, their boots clunking as they went. The cell door clanged shut, the lock rumbled and clicked.

Astrid wailed and crawled towards Hiccup, grunting when her chains pulled taut, just shy of his body.

"No!" she cried, and reached as far as she could, the steel clasps digging into her wrists. Her fingertips touched the edge of Hiccup's tunic sleeve. She grunted, curling her fingers, barely grasping hold. She pulled, inch by inch, the dull swish of Hiccup sliding across the floor grating in her ears, until she'd pulled him close enough to rest her hand in his hair.

She wept, clutching a fistful of his thick auburn hair, certain he was dead.

Consciousness returned slow, fuzzy. Awareness of both numbness and pain in tandem. He felt like a block of iron, weighted to the floor. He tried to move. A desperate moan escaped his lips. It was then he became aware of the lighter weight on his head, something in his hair.

Hiccup opened his eyes, vision blurred. All fuzzy black and grey, smears of yellow white and brown, sharpened into Astrid and the cell around them.

He breathed in to say her name, but pain shot through him.

Astrid started awake. She looked up to see Hiccup, his face swollen, contorted in pain.

"Hiccup!" She scrambled to her knees, leaned out, and pulled him closer, hooking her hand beneath his arm. Her heart clenched as he groaned from the movement. She sat, and pulled him into her lap, one arm beneath him, the other over his heart.

"I thought you were dead," she choked, "Thank Thor you're alive!"

Hiccup breathed hard. "It hurts…" he rasped, "Don't leave me…please…"

A tear slid from Astrid's cheek and plopped onto Hiccup's tunic.

"Never," she said. She removed her hand from his chest to his head, smoothing back his hair.

Hiccup breathed relief. "That feels…safe…" he went limp in her arms.

"Hiccup?" she bent her ear to his chest. His heart still beat.

Astrid held him tight and sobbed. "I'm sorry," she said to the dark, "Please, Hiccup...don't leave _me_…"

The inky black of night melded into soft gray. As the sun rose, fire streaked the sky, candlelight yellow merged with wildflower pink. The ocean sparkled at the touch of light.

Astrid slept, her back and head leaning against the hull of the ship, her right arm draped in protection over Hiccup, who lay in her arms, unconscious, his breathing ragged.

She stirred as morning sunlight touched her face from the chink in the floorboards above her. She opened her eyes to see Trygg unlocking the cell door. She stiffened and bent forward, shielding Hiccup.

Trygg pushed open the cell door with his shoulder, a plate of bread and two bowls of water in hand. He walked in, towards the prisoners, laid the rations down, then turned and walked back out, locking the cell behind him.

Astrid waited until his footsteps had faded above deck. Leaning to the left, she pulled one of the bowls of water over with her fingers, her chains clinking softly.

She searched for the rag she's been gagged with in the night, and found it next to the plate of bread. Taking it, she unknotted the ends, dipped one piece into the water, gently wrung it, and began cleaning Hiccup's face.

She cleaned the dried blood from his temples, now bruised black and red. She wiped the blood from his nose and mouth, bruised and swollen; his neck as well, fringes of mottled purple, black and red showing beneath his collar.

Astrid brushed a tear from her eye as she finished, tossing the bloodied water and rag away. She grabbed the loaf of bread from the plate, tore it in half, and ate slowly, piece by piece. When her half was gone, the pulled the second bowl of water over and behind her, keeping it safe for when Hiccup awoke. She sighed and leaned her head against the wall, running through all the ways she would make Savage pay.

The afternoon sunlight shone strong through the gaps in the floorboards above, leaving bright spots of light on the cell floor.

Hiccup moaned and opened his eyes to Astrid's face staring into his, worry creasing her forehead.

"Astrid…"

He felt her smooth his hair back.

"You've been out for a long time," she said, "I wasn't sure you were going to make it through the night."

"Well, the fact that I did is because of you. Are we moving?"

Astrid listened to the ship creak, the waves slapping against the hull. "Yes," she replied, "We've been on the move since dawn." She looked at him. "Do you think you can sit up?"

Hiccup shook his head. "You'll have to help me."

Astrid nodded, placed one hand beneath his back, and the other on his chest. Hiccup attempted to brace himself.

He cried out as she pushed him up, pain flaring in every direction. He gasped as she leaned him against the hull next to her, her hands holding him steady.

Astrid waited until he had calmed before withdrawing the bread half and water from behind her. "Here," she said, handing the bread to Hiccup, "You need to eat."

"What about you?" he returned, looking at her.

Astrid shook her head. "I had mine earlier." She placed the loaf in his hands. "Do you have the strength?"

"I think so." Hiccup slowly pinched off a piece of bread, stuck it in his mouth and chewed, careful not to move too much. About a quarter of the way through, his strength gave out. He whimpered in despair.

Astrid took over with ease, feeding him the bread, piece by piece. When the bread was gone, she took the second bowl of water, and held it to his lips, tilting every so often, followed by the soft slurp and swallow.

Hiccup sighed as he swallowed the last of the water. Astrid put the bowl down. He turned his head to face her. "Thank you," he said. He noticed the cut on her face. "You're hurt."

Astrid brushed the cut with the back of her hand, absentmindedly. "It's nothing. Not compared to what you've been through." She touched her hand to his heart and leaned her head on his shoulder. Hiccup brought his hand up and covered Astrid's.

"We'll find a way out," she said, "I promise."

Hiccup swallowed a lump in his throat. "Astrid…if it gets to where only one of us can escape…"

Astrid sat up and looked him dead in the eye. "I'm not going _anywhere_ without you, Hiccup Haddock."

"I can't risk your safety," he pleaded, "It's me they want. If you have the chance to get out of here—"

"You're no good to Berk _dead_, Hiccup!" Tears glazed her eyes. She swallowed the tightness clutching her throat. "You're no good to _me_, dead. If Viggo wants you he'll have to go through me."

"Astrid…"

"I would rather die saving your life than abandon you to a slow death at Viggo's hands."

Hiccup hung his head, tears dripping from his face. "I don't know what he wants of me," he croaked.

Astrid pulled him to her chest. He sobbed, shaking, breaths catching. Astrid ruffled her fingers through his hair.

"I'll protect you, Hiccup," she promised, "Whatever happens." She prayed to the gods in her head. _Please, help us. Send the other Riders after us. Please…_

"How long have we been here?" Hiccup asked, "I've lost track of time."

"Seven days," Astrid replied, watching the dust motes dance in the beams of light.

Hiccup shifted to a sitting position. He sucked in a breath and grunted, holding a hand to his side.

Astrid turned to face him. "If you move you won't get better."

Hiccup side-eyed her. "I get sore staying on the floor."

"You can barely move!"

"How are we supposed to escape if I can't?"

"I will carry you if I have to, you're not _that_ heavy!"

Astrid winced, swallowed the poison of her words as shame burned Hiccup's face.

"I'm sorry…" she continued, "I didn't mean—"

"To call me weak?" Hiccup's voice cracked, his eyes glassy. "Thank you, for reminding me. How could I forget? I'm Berk's Walking Disaster. Of course I'm not capable of rescuing myself. As always, someone _else_ has to save me, because I'll just get myself killed."

"I didn't _mean _it like that—"

"How did you mean it, Astrid?" he yelled, "What other way could you have meant?"

"You're physically weak because Savage and his goon nearly beat you to death! They've fed us on bread and water—"

They stopped arguing as the door to the main deck opened, Trygg and another henchman of Savage's clunking down the stairs.

Astrid held her arm out, shielding Hiccup.

Trygg unlocked the cell door and nodded for the other henchman to enter.

Astrid attempted to fight them off, but Trygg shoved her to the side, pinning her against the wall. She gasped as pain shot through her head. Trygg leaned in close—too close-as he tightly bound her hands in front of her with rope.

Hiccup tried to escape, but the other henchmen pinned him in place, binding his hands in front, as Astrid's were. He groaned as the man forced him to stand.

Trygg shoved Astrid away from the wall. She stumbled, catching herself by Hiccup's side. Both men shoved them forward, out of the cell, and up the stairs to the main deck.

Astrid blinked and shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight. When her eyes had adjusted, she saw Savage and a cloaked man speaking to each other. They stopped at the sight of them.

"The bounty's only for _his_ head," the cloaked man said. He gestured to Astrid. "Why is _she_ here?"

"She would've raised a ruckus and alerted all of Berk if we hadn't knocked her out," Savage replied, "Besides, next to Hiccup here, she knows more about that Dragon Eye than anyone; and if not, she'd be useful in _other_ ways."

Astrid bristled as Savage looked her up and down.

Hiccup lunged forward. "You lay one finger on her and I'll—" Savage punched him in the gut. Hiccup grunted, collapsing to the floor.

"Hiccup!" Astrid lunged to kneel by him, but Trygg yanked her back.

"The girl's useless to me," the cloaked man said, "Get rid of her."

Savage grinned and pulled out a dagger, walking towards Astrid. "With pleasure," he leered.

Astrid kicked Savage in the knee, forcing him down, wrapped her foot behind Trygg's and yanked his legs out from under him, dropping his end of the rope. She tried to run, but Savage grabbed the rope, yanked her to the floor, and climbed on top of her, holding the dagger close to her throat.

"You're mine, now."

Astrid spit in his face. Savage yelled in frustration. "Why you little—" He was cut off as Astrid kneed him in the groin. He dropped the dagger. Astrid shoved him off and rolled away, grabbing the dagger as she did.

Suddenly, the cloaked man snatched the dagger, grabbed her by her bonds, hoisted her to her feet, and slammed her against the main mast. Astrid choked, gasped as breath left her. She crumpled to the floor.

"Astrid!" Hiccup called. She watched him rise to his feet and stumble towards her, only for Savage to sweep his legs out from under him from behind. Hiccup grunted as he hit the floor, rolled swiftly and kicked Savage in the knee.

Savage grunted, but grabbed Hiccup's peg leg, tore it off, and tossed it overboard. "Let's see you fight back now, you little weasel."

A feathered dart struck him in the neck. He lost consciousness and fell to the floor. Astrid looked to see who had shot the dart. Her heart rose in relief.

"Throck!"

The Guardian of the Wing hurled himself over the edge of the ship. He ducked an incoming blow from the cloaked man, and punched him back.

While the two of them fought, Astrid rose onto her knees, picked up Savage's dagger, and crawled towards Hiccup, who had risen to his knees.

"Are you okay?"

"I can't tell you how grateful I am that Throck found us," he said.

Astrid sat by his side as she sawed Hiccup's bonds. "You and me both."

The ropes snapped and fell to the floor. Hiccup rubbed his wrists before taking the dagger and cutting Astrid's bonds.

When her hands were free, she thrust the ropes away and helped him to stand, balancing his arm across her shoulder.

Without warning, a feathered dart struck Hiccup in the neck. He slid to the floor.

Astrid whipped her head around to see Throck sprawled on the deck, a dart in his neck. The cloaked man aiming the blow tube at her face. She held out her arms.

"Wait! You need me!"

"I have no use for you," he replied.

"Hiccup can't walk without his peg leg; do you plan on dragging him all the way to Viggo?"

The cloaked man lowered the tube. Then raised it and shot. Everything went black.

"Astrid? Astrid?"

She opened her eyes to find Fishlegs standing over her. He held out his hand. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Astrid took his hand and let him pull her up. She tottered to her feet, placed a hand to her head. "I think so," she replied. Suddenly, her head snapped up and she looked around the ship. Panic thundered. "They're gone!" she gasped.

"They headed for Sleipnir Island," Stoick responded as he stomped across the deck, a freshly knocked out Savage crumpled on the floor.

Astrid ran to Stormfly and mounted her saddle. "Hiccup's injured," she said, her voice tight, "We have to save him before Viggo kills him."

Stoick paused before mounting Toothless. "You're sure it's Viggo?" Toothless warbled.

Astrid looked him in the eye. "He had Savage beat Hiccup for the Dragon Eye, which he _knows_ we don't have."

Stoick bristled, then mounted the Night Fury. "Riders!" he bellowed, "Mount your dragons. Sleipnir Island's got a battle coming."

"Am I the only one who's jealous of all the attention the bad guys give Hiccup?" Ruffnut asked, "I mean, come on, why doesn't anyone kidnap us?"

"Trust me sister," Tuffnut replied, "I've had dreams of such adventures."

"Were you two dropped on your heads as infants?" Snotlout voiced.

"It is possible, Snotman," Tuffnut said, "It would account for our thick Thorsten skulls and fiendish ways."

Snotlout shook his head and rolled his eyes as the Riders lifted off and flew towards Sleipnir Island.

Hiccup grunted as he fell again, gravel digging into his knees and elbows.

The cloaked man jerked the chains binding his wrists, dragging him across the rocks.

Stinging pain streaked his arms and knees. "Stop, please," he begged.

The cloaked man grunted in frustration, walked up to him, hooked his hand beneath Hiccup's arm, and hoisted him up.

Hiccup cried out at the sudden movement, wobbling on his good leg. The man pushed him forward, keeping him upright, and his hold strong.

Soon, the two crested a hill, the sea stretching far into the horizon from the cliff face, where a familiar sight met them.

"Ryker." Hiccup said.

The Trapper turned and grinned, but it dissipated into a frown at the sight of the so-called "Dragon Master", covered in old bruises, streaked with dirt and blood, hobbling on one leg.

"He looks like half-digested yak dung," he said to the cloaked man, "Viggo won't be pleased. What'd you do Krogan? Feed him to a Scauldron?"

The cloaked man, now known as Krogan, removed his hood, revealing mocha colored skin, amber eyes and a disapproving look.

"_I_ didn't lay a hand on him," Krogan replied, "Savage decided to get ahead of Viggo and attempt to get the information about the Dragon Eye himself." He looked Hiccup up and down. "Not that it did any good. Besides, he'd barely make a meal for a Scauldron." He shoved Hiccup forward. "Would _you_ eat something this scrawny?"

Hiccup winced at the dig.

Krogan held out his hand, indicating the bag Ryker held. "The gold." He demanded.

Ryker held out the bag, then dropped it, the contents of stones spilling from its mouth.

Krogan grunted in frustration and clenched his fist. "You double-crosser!"

Ryker laughed. "Did you really think Viggo would pass up half his gold for _him_?"

Hiccup grunted, and in a burst of energy yanked free of Krogan. He managed to haphazardly hop two paces, when Ryker grabbed his chains and yanked him to the ground.

"Ah!" Hiccup cried out as his head banged the ground, pain rippling through his head, his vision sparkling spots of white.

Ryker watched him writhe. "You stay right where you are. Viggo's not done with you yet."

With one last ounce of strength, Hiccup kicked Ryker as hard as he could. Ryker grunted in frustration, but Krogan used the moment to sock him for the double cross. While the two fought, Hiccup rolled onto his hands and knees. He tried to fight the dizzy swirling of his head, the sudden whoosh of air in his ears, stinging pain from the pressure to his knees and elbows.

He crawled, gritting his teeth. _I have to get away_, he thought. He cried out as sharp fire slit up his arms.

A hand grabbed the back of his tunic and yanked him up. He tottered against the two men as they fought over him, rough hands grabbing, pulling. A blow intended for one of them hit him in the gut. Hiccup doubled over, his foot slipping in the process.

Hard impact rippled through him as he hit the ground, gravel scuttled, slid, and dug. He gasped as the cliff edge slipped away.

Air whooshed in his ears, the cliff above him rapidly disappearing as gravity sucked him down, down, down. Tears escaped, pricking the corners of his eyes before disappearing into the wind.

He grunted as impact slammed into him, followed by a familiar warble. He looked up to see Toothless's goofy smile.

"Toothless!" he chuckled, "You found me."

"We all did," came his father's voice from the saddle.

"Dad!" Hiccup breathed, relieved.

"Hold on, son." Stoick urged Toothless, who sped towards the cliff and spat fire, catching the two trappers off-guard.

The Night Fury continued to fire until they ran, then circled the cliff and landed gently, releasing Hiccup to lie on the ground.

Stoick dismounted and ran after Ryker and Krogan, battle-axe in hand, followed by the other Riders.

Toothless moaned and nuzzled Hiccup's head.

Hiccup smiled and ran his hand along his best friend's scaly nose. "I'm okay now, Bud. I'm sorry I scared you."

Toothless snorted in his face.

"Alright, I'm _not_ fine."

Toothless looked at him.

Hiccup sighed. He swallowed the tightness in his throat. "I'm in a lot of pain," he murmured, his voice small. He blinked back tears and rubbed Toothless' nose. "I'm really glad you're here." He hissed as his arms stung, then lay back.

Toothless warbled and rested his head on Hiccup's chest, determined to keep him safe.

Before long, Stormfly's familiar squawk sounded, the Nadder landing a few feet from the Night Fury.

Astrid dismounted and came to them. "Hiccup!" she called as she knelt by his side. She gasped at the sight of his blood-streaked arms and knees. "Please, tell me you're okay," Her voice trembled with concern.

Hiccup took her hand and squeezed it. "Everything hurts," he replied; he looked into her face, "I'm just glad to have you beside me."

Astrid sobbed in relief. She squeezed his hand back. "We're going home now. Viggo won't be messing with you again."

"Is Ryker…?"

"I knocked him out. The others have chased off the remaining trappers, but the cloaked man got away." She slid her arm beneath his back. "I'll help you up."

Toothless removed his head and shuffled to the side.

Astrid draped Hiccup's arm over her shoulder and rose to her feet. Hiccup groaned and tottered at the motion, but Astrid held him steady, her hand firm over his heart.

"Man, Savage really did a number on you, H."

Hiccup and Astrid looked up to see the rest of the Riders approach. Stoick walked over to Hiccup's other side and placed Hiccup's free arm around his shoulder.

"We ride for Berk," he stated as they walked. "Mount up."

"As always, another adventure ends in another brush with death," Tuffnut started.

"but forever steeped in guts and glory," Ruffnut finished.

Stoick eyes the Twins. They said no more, but mounted Barf and Belch.

Suddenly, Hiccup screamed and arched as deep sharp pain thrust into his back. He lost balance.

Astrid stumbled as Hiccup's weight dragged them to their knees.

Stoick looked at Hiccup's back and saw a knife, wedged almost to the hilt. He whipped around and saw Ryker, a malicious smile plastered his face. He removed his axe from its back holster and charged.

Ryker tried to escape, but he was no match for Stoick's speed. The Viking chief removed Ryker's head from his body in one swipe.

Stoick breathed hard as he watched Ryker's body fall, blood pooling around him. "Nobody goes after my son." He spat on the ground. "Tell your brother that."

He turned back and walked to the teens. His heart spiked at the sound of his son's pained grunts.

Astrid turned to him. Her eyes pleading. "Do we remove it?" her voice trembled.

Stoick swallowed. "It'll cause more damage if we don't," he replied, "I've seen it happen." He knelt behind his son and placed one hand on his shoulder.

"Brace yourself, son."

Hiccup breathed in and out, gripped Astrid's hand. He groaned as his father pulled the knife from his back.

Fishlegs pulled some rags from his saddlebag and handed them to Stoick, who balled one up, pressed it to Hiccup's wound, and bound it with another.

He picked up his son and placed him on Toothless' back, then mounted behind him. The Night Fury sped into the sky, the other Riders following behind.

"Ah!" Hiccup grit his teeth and hissed as Gothi smeared more salve on his arms. "It stings."

Gothi gave him a reassuring pat as she bandaged his arms and knees. When she had finished, she helped him to lie down.

Hiccup closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief as he sank into the pillows.

Stoick took Gothi's hand before she turned away. "Thank you."

The old woman nodded, held up the jar of salve, pointed to Hiccup, then the sunset, and held up two fingers.

"Twice a day," Stoick repeated, "I understand."

Gothi nodded and left the house.

Stoick pulled a stool over and sat by the bed. He laid his hand on Hiccup's head and smoothed back his hair.

"Dad?" Hiccup opened his eyes and looked at this father. He swallowed a lump in his throat. "Will you stay with me?"

Stoick smiled. "Of course, son."

Hiccup winced as the pain in his back spiked. His cheeks turned red with shame. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you—ah—about the bounty."

Stoick laid his hand on his son's shoulder. "I forgive you, Hiccup. Just promise me, no more secrets between us."

Hiccup nodded. "I promise."

Stoick watched as Hiccup slowly drifted off to sleep.

Hours later, the door to the Haddock household creaked open, and Astrid stepped inside. Her heart clenched at the sight before her.

Hiccup tossed and turned, his body tensed as pain flared. "No. _No_. I don't have it." He murmured. His face contorted. "I don't have it." He whimpered.

Stoick, who had dozed off, woke instantly and shook Hiccup's shoulders. "Son, wake up! Wake up! _Hiccup_!"

Hiccup gasped, his eyes snapped open. He breathed hard, his heart pounding in his chest.

"You were having a nightmare."

Hiccup curled up and covered his face with his hands. Stoick smoothed his hair back and forth, until sleep overtook Hiccup once more. He sighed, exhausted. Noticing Astrid, he nodded for her to come further in.

Astrid shut the door behind her and walked up.

"I should've killed Savage where he stood," Stoick said. He looked at his son, then at Astrid. He blinked back tears. "He's _barely_ had an hour's sleep."

"Savage wouldn't let us sleep; he took us at all hours," Astrid replied, "Never at the same time…it's why I tried to keep watch."

Stoick looked at her, concerned. "He didn't take advantage of you, did he?"

Astrid shook her head, but wrapped her arms around herself. "No." she shook her head, looked up at the chief. "But he could easily have overpowered me…" tears trickled down her cheeks, unbidden. She looked down at the floor, shame burning. "I've never felt so powerless in my life…" She looked back up. "Can I sit with him? Please?"

Stoick rose from the stool. "Of course." He walked up to Astrid and laid his hands on her shoulders. He looked her in the eye. "You're in safe hands now." He squeezed her shoulders. "Even the strongest warriors have moments of weakness."

Astrid sobbed and wiped the tears from her face. Stoick waited until she looked into his face again before continuing.

"You fought well, Astrid. Be proud of that." He released his hands and looked towards Hiccup. "I know you'll keep him safe." He walked towards the door. "I have chieftan duties to attend to right now, but I'm glad you're here."

Astrid nodded. "Any time, Chief."

Stoick opened the door, but turned back. "Astrid?"

She turned. "Yes?"

"Thank you, for protecting him."

Astrid held back tears as Stoick shut the door. She rubbed the tears from her face as she sat on the stool by the bed. She took Hiccup's hand in hers and held it tight. She leaned over and wept. "I'm sorry," she cried, "I couldn't protect you…"

Three Weeks Later

Hiccup jolted awake, breathing hard. Darkness shrouded the house. The banked fire smoldered softly in the fireplace. A light breeze drifted through the open window.

He turned, until his right foot and left leg hung over the edge of the bed. He bent over, wincing at the pain in his back, then grabbed his peg leg and belted it into place.

Bracing himself, he stood, and quietly left the house.

The only sound he made as he walked through the streets of Berk, was the gravel crunching beneath his boot and peg leg.

He hunkered down as he approached Astrid's house, slunk around to the back, where her bedroom was. He stopped beneath her window and listened.

The familiar ruffle-shuffle of tossing and turning met his ears, accompanied by small moans of fear. "Get away from me," she murmured, her voice tight.

Hiccup stood up and knocked on the sill. "Astrid! Astrid!"

She gasped as she jolted awake, sat up when she saw him. "Hiccup? What are you doing here?"

"I had a dream that you needed me." He glanced away, then back at her. "You have them too?"

Astrid nodded. "Savage."

Hiccup swallowed, his throat tight. "May I come in?"

Astrid sat up and moved over, making space. "Please."

Hiccup carefully hoisted himself up and through the window. He rose from the floor and sat next to her on the bed. He wrapped his arm around her.

Astrid leaned her head on his shoulder; he rested his cheek against her hair.

"I dreamed he took me," Astrid said, her voice small, "it's the same one I've had since we got rescued."

Hiccup held her to him, swallowed before he spoke. "When we were there, Savage didn't…?"

Astrid shook her head, her hair rustling against his tunic. "No. But he came close." She sobbed and curled against him. "He could have overpowered me so easily, no matter how hard I fought…" She clutched his tunic. "I never knew what it was to feel truly power_less_ until those moments."

Hiccup wrapped his arms around her, and held her tight as she cried, her hair soft against his face.

"_I'll_ protect you, Astrid Hofferson, with everything I have."

Astrid looked at him, tears streaming down her face. "Really? You promise?"

Hiccup wiped the tears from her face with his thumb, and leaned his forehead against hers. "I promise. You've protected me all this time; it's _my_ turn to protect you."

Astrid sobbed and embraced him. Hiccup embraced her back, grateful for her arms around him.


End file.
